They can't win
by I'm Vale
Summary: Han pasado 20 años desde que los Trágicos enamorados ganaron lo 74os Juegos del Hambre, pero el Gobierno no olvida que desafiaron al Capitolio. ¿Que mejor castigo que enviar a su hija a los 94os Juegos de Hambre? ¿Que hará ella, ganar o dejarse matar?


_**Hola, bueno, últimamente eh estado obsesionada con The Hunger Games, asi que decidi empezar un proyecto.  
No soy muy buena para escribir historia basandome plenamente en las actitudes de los personajes, asi que la mayoria de mis historia son AU, solo que esta es como una visión futurista de los Juegos del Hambre, pero como si Catching Fire y Mockingjay no hubiesen pasado, ya que la mayoria de los personajes estan vivo y no hubo rebelión.  
Como siempre más información abajo, ¡PERO LEANLA!  
**__"Pensamientos" en Curvisa  
-_Dialogos entre guiones altos_-  
__**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, sino que a Suzanne Collins.  
(Como pudiste matar a Finnick, snif)**_

-

_Es un castigo por ser la hija de los tributos que desafiaron al Capitolio. Tiene que serlo ¿Porque que más sino? Todo esta arreglado porque esto no es más que un juego, quieren verme muerta, quieren que mis padres sufran._

Se preguntaran quien soy y porque pienso esas cosas con tanta desesperación, pues les responderé: Soy la hija de Peeta y Katniss Mellark.¿Qué sucede? A mis 14 años, he sido elegida para los _Nonagésimos Cuartos__ Juegos del Hambre._

Esto es un castigo porque no pueden matar a mis padres por lo que hicieron. Ellos son figuras públicas, la gente aclamaria su muerte, quizas habrian disturbios incluso una rebelión, ellos no se arriesgarian a eso.  
_Ellos, el Gobierno de Panem, el Presidente Blood ¿Ironico nombre para un asesino, eh? Porque eso es lo que es. Ellos lo hicieron, lo sé, pero no caeré en su juego, ganaré y les sacaré en cara que no soy parte de su maldito juego._

_Pero no puedo evitar que esto me afecte, por eso estoy aquí, en el Edificio de Justicia del Distrito 12, aferrada mi hermano Alexander, consolandolo y prometiendolé que volveré. Por lo menos el no fue elegido en su primera cosecha, solo tiene 12 y no le han enseñado lo suficiente para sobrevivir en la arena.  
_  
-Ganarás ¿cierto? ¡Tienes que jurarlo! Volverás a casa y seguiremos siendo la familia de siempre ¡Júralo!-Con Alex llorando en mi hombro mientras intentaba hablar entre sollozos, no podia negarme, tendría que ganar a como diera lugar.

-Ganaré y volveremos a pelear como siempre-Le dije forzando una sonrisa, tenia que demostrarle que era fuerte-Te lo juro.

Se aferro más a mi cuerpo miestras sus lágrimas empapaban mi polera. _No llores Paine*,no llores._ Y justo cuando estaba a punto de ponerme a sollozar, vinieron los Agentes de la Paz a sacar a mi hermano, malditos.  
Siguieron pasando amigos, compañeros de escuela y otras personas conocidas, que aunque me daban animos y decian que ganaría, que era fuerte, podia ver en sus caras la pena y la resignación de que fuera una más de los tributos caidos del 12. Yo no estaba para dar pena, yo volveria y les demostraria a todos que nadie, jodidamente nadie puede dañar a mi familia, en especial al Presidente y su seguidilla de sádicos.

Cuando todos terminaron de pasar, los Agentes de la Paz entraron para llevarme al tren que me llevaria al Capitolio. Allí estarían mis dos padres, que serian mis mentores ya que nadie más habia ganado de este Distrito desde ellos, y también estaria Jass, mi compañero en esta masacre ¿Encantador, no?  
_Que empieze el juego._

-

_***Paine: Nombre de la protagonista, es decir la hija de Katniss y Peeta.  
Paine es un nombre de origen mapuche(Pueblo indigena de Chile). Sus significados varian entre "Celeste", "Azulado" y "Piedra tornasol".  
Lo encontre adecuado por su relación con la mineria del Distrito 12(Piedra tornasol) y porque se supone que la hija de Peeta y Katniss tiene los ojos azules como Peeta.**_

Me gusta ponerla como sarcastica jaja, pero no al punto de ser odiosa con todo el mundo, más bien en sus pensamientos.

Honestamente, espero cierta cantidad de comentarios para continuarla, porque es solo un proyecto, asi que espero su opinión en review(: Aunque sea un "Continuala".  
Recibo criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS, no destructivas.  
¡Enserio comentenla y denle una oportunidad!


End file.
